1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and a recording method capable of suppressing drying of ink of an inkjet recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printer in which a plurality of inkjet recording heads are lined up side by side along a sheet conveying direction, a technique of supplying and flowing humidified gas in the vicinity of nozzles of a recording head from the upstream, thereby moisturizing the recording head to suppress ink drying is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-255053.